Usuario discusión:Zeromaru X
Bienvenido Bienvenido a Wikia :-) Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contactarme en mi página de discusión. Un saludo cordial y surte con el wiki. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 20:03 21 ene 2008 (UTC) Como ser administrador de una wikia le e puesto mucho empeño en esta wikia y quisiera seguir contribuyendo y ayudar mas con esta wikia y como mi comentario anterio que espero qe ayas leido XD quiero mejorar Quisiera editar la pagina principal porfavor ya contribui en muchos articulos y podria contribuir con la portada editandola si es posible prodia mejorarla --Danke7 00:22 10 may 2009 (UTC) Logo Hola, solo quería preguntar: ¿De que formas has puesto el logo de Digimon?. Me gustaría que me dieras algunos consejos sobre eso ^^. Logo (2) Creo que no te eh entendido bien: *1. ¿Que nombre le pongo a la primera imagen? *2. ¿Que nombre le pongo a la segunda imagen? *3. ¿Como pongo el logo para que me redireccione a la portada del wiki? *4. ¿El logo se pone automáticamente al subir la imagen? Espero que no sean demasiadas preguntas. Bye. Saludos Hola Zeromaru, desde Anidragon, encontré esta wiki (en tu perfil) me gustaría ayudar en la creación de la enciclopedia que dices, espero poder hacerlo, bueno, nada más, Saludos! DarkCAMV 02:54 4 abr 2008 (UTC) Skin si puedo hacer Skin para el vuestro wiki--Laximilian scokentalk 10:22 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Registro HOLA ZEROMARU X QUISIERA PREGUNTARTE COMO PUEDO REGISTRARME INTENTO PERO DICE QUENO PUEDO REGISTRARME hola quiero saber como se lama el digimon que parese un huron en digimon 5 se llama kudomon yo soy "Mastersigio" contribuyo a muchas wikias en especial a esta y ala de pokemon al mensaje que me dejaste no es necesario simplemente ayudo en las wikias que puedo como manera de entretenimiento hola Hola zeromaru soy thekidfran01 me gustaria hacerte una pregunta he escuchado que hay una evolucion y un nivel mayor al hiper campeon o cuerpo supremo de wargreymon y gallantmon entre otros y yo quisiera saber si ese nivel ya tiene una denominacion como híper campeon. si no la tuviera ¿que te pareceria si aqui en wikia lo bautizamos como cuerpo maestro o nivel master campeon? ola y gracias voy a ayudar con lo que pueda a la wiki Error Ortográfico Puez la berrdad no ce ci aya algien ke lez Hallude kon loz herorrez Hortografícos, Pero yo me apunto, ya que edité un pequeño error en lo del Proyecto Ark que no es permitido!!!!! Espero no se molesten. Exceso de paginas Quisiera proponer que eliminaran el sobrexcesod e pagina, ya que hay por lo menos en los mayores casos dos o tres paginas sobre el mismo tema y por lo menos las dos sobrantes estan incompletas ohablan sobre temas sin sentido al mismo. Bueno espero que lo piensen, Gracias por leer. Fernando Takenouchi Hola! Bien queria decirte si puedes considerar el que llo sea uno de los staffs de esta wiki,quiero ayudar en esta, ademas soi el segundo usuario mas destacado y entro TODOS LOS DIAS a esta maravillosa pagina.Ademas quiero proteger las paginas de los usuarios para que no se las borren.Tengo varios ejemplos (incluyendome) asi que solo queria preguntar para ser staff.Eso es todo:Te saluda Joacoz 17:56 31 mar 2010 (UTC) colaborar Hola soy fan de la serie y me gusta mucho la pagina, de un tiempo para aca he estado editando y contribuyendo en la pagina, y me gustaria saber si podria ser administrador o burocrata, ya que la pagina necesita mucha edicion. Gracias --Fran sm 89 12:10 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Inactividad en el Wiki Hola Zeromaru X, he dejado pasar prácticamente un año, pero desde el día 21 de enero del 2010 no editas en el wiki, ni en ningún otro, por lo tanto no tiene ningún sentido que aún tengas el cargo de burócrata, por esto pediré que te retiren los cargos. Un saludo --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:56 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Esta Biien ..Me Dijiste Que Podias Ayudarme y Que No Sea Timido...Ok Sii Necesito ayuda...Qomo hago mi Perfil..??? .....Sii Lo Lees Dejame Un Mensaje Porfaa Poorcia Caso Me Llamo Pablo Nicolas Lara Guerrero ..Se Me Habia Olvidado Poner el Noombre una duda Digimon Adventure V-Tamer Hola, me gustaría saber si eres el mismo Zeromaru X, que tradujo el manga V-Tamer al español.De ser así te agradezco mucho el hacerlo, ya que nos permites disfrutar de tan buena historia.Ignimon 16:36 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Mega 2 En vista del debate que hubo en mi página de discusión por eso del "Mega 2", me gusaría que te pasaras por este foro y arrojaras un poco de luz sobre el asunto.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 00:04 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Duda existencial :P Hola. Me gusaría saber si tu eres el mismo Zeromaru X de DigiSoul.net :D 21:21 29 sep 2012 (UTC) :Sí, soy el mismo. (Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 03:59 30 sep 2012 (UTC)) ::Ah, es que yo soy D-Trax en DigiSoul. ¿Y como es que te animaste a editar la página de Yggdrasill? Pues según me dijiste una vez no te gustaba como se estaba llevando la wiki. 14:45 30 sep 2012 (UTC) :::Por la misma razón. No me gusta como la vuelven los editores que vienen y ponen cosas que ni ellos mismos se creen, y si puedo hacer algo para remediarlo, haré lo que pueda con el poco tiempo que tengo. Vi que nadie había puesto la info de Yggdrasill que salió en XW manga, así que la puse. (Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 03:21 2 oct 2012 (UTC)) ::::Ya, desgraciadamente hay gente que viene aquí a trollear y a poner tonterías en las páginas. Recientemente hubo votaciones para asignar nuevos cargos y a mi me eligieron reversor. Lo que me pregunto es por qué no hay info suficiente de digimon como Chaosmon. Bueno que me enrollo. Me alegra que edites de vez en cuando. Saludos :D 15:31 3 oct 2012 (UTC) :::::Ya te ayudo con esa edición... y sí, hay Digimon que casi no tienen info, porque no han salido en el anime. (Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 17:26 3 oct 2012 (UTC)) Sos vos!? Y volviste!? Esto va a estar genial. Simpre te quize escribir, y parece que volviste al igual que yo. Si queres hablar conmigo conectate por el chat de la wiki o respondeme el mensaje :D. 201.231.238.88 (discusión) 15:16 9 oct 2012 (UTC) Joacoz (discusión) 15:17 9 oct 2012 (UTC) Ola Ola amigo bueno es la primera vez que trato contigo espero llevarnos bien y intercambiar ideas de una buena manera primeramente te escribia amigo por que en el articulo de bagramon pusistes que en la batalla contra omegamon y que el inutiliso con los poderes que absorvio la Omega Inforce algo que lo veo ilogico ya que Omegamon no posee esa habilidad sin tener el anticuerpo X es algo ilogico ademas que tambien vi en manga de Xros Wars y nunca sale esa info vi traducciones del manga la tuya y de otras personas pero no dice en ninguna parte ese dato ademas de que Omnimon fue presa facil de tactimon este sin liberar el sello de su espada es algo ilogico bueno espero tu respuesta.............XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:42 10 oct 2012 (UTC) :Hola. Gracias por postear en mi pagina de wikia. Epero también llevarnos bien. Y sí, yo también pienso lo mismo respecto a eso... pero eso es lo que Bagramon dice en el manga. Aquí te dejo el script de la traducción del manga que Xros Raws hizo hace un tiempo: *Bagramon: (This Code is...!!) *Bagramon: (The Royal Knight, Omegamon...!?) *Bagramon: (The one that I took on together with Tactimon...) *Bagramon: Not only that, by using the Yggdrasil system to crack the secret Omega Inforce, he was finally able to obtain a part of the strongest warrior's data... *Bagramon: (It was inherited by that boy...!!?) :Si vez, incluso se insinua que Tactimon obtuvo parte de la data de Omegamon en esa batalla. Respecto al "¿fue heredada por ese chico?" Se refiere a Shoutmon. Igual, pondre esto en la discusión del articulo. --Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 05:30 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Temitas Hola Zeromaru X, gracias por ayudar en la wiki, quería conversar unos temitas contigo, así que cuando puedas te conectas al chat y hablamos. Ignimon 17:03 11 oct 2012 (UTC) : Solo dime tus horarios de chat, para ver si coinciden con los mios de trabajo Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 22:30 11 oct 2012 (UTC) http://zeromaru-x.deviantart.com/ Ese perfil es tuyo ? Joacoz (discusión) 05:34 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Yeah, es mi humilde pagina de DA xD Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 10:04 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Dudas con Daemon Hola Zero, venia a preguntarte si es cierto eso de que Daemon puede modificar los 0 y 1 de los digicódigos de los digimon para hacerlos sus esclavos, pues en ninguna wiki pone que eso sea cierto. 18:38 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Gracias Ola Zeromaru X bueno me quedo claro esas partes que me explicastes y entiendo bien sobre la espada de tactimon lo dije que la gente lo veia como una forma oscura del cañon de susanoomon pero eso lo tengo bien claro pero sobre la pelea de Omegamon del manga de xros wars es el primero asta el momento que posee una pequeña parte de la Omega Inforce ya que los otros que aparecieron en manga y peliculas no demostraron tal habilidad haciendolo probablemente en el mas fuerte omegamon junto con el que aparecio en digimon adventure la pelicula aunque de verdad te soy sinsero no me gusto que aya sido derrotado en el manga pero fue cosa del creador del guion y ademas no fue derrotado por cualquier digimon si no por Bagramon digimon que posee una gran parte del poder del dios del digimundo y tactimon que posee un poder posiblemente igual que el de susanoomon por sus armas pero bueno ya esta hecho eso pero si la duda hay amigo en que ese millenniummon que pelio contra Omegashoutmon y Zeekgreymon no es mas debil que el otro mille que habla darkknightmon si no que solo piensa en destruir y no planea una tactica en pelea haciendolo un oponente mas facil de vencer lo mismo del zeedmillenniummon que aparecio no creo que sea mas debil que el verdadero por eso creo que esa info en el articulo de bagramon se deberia corregir aunque esperare tu respuesta bueno suerte y gracias por la anterior explicacion amigo.........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 22:13 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Gracias! Cada día puedo saber más de digimon. Pero esa no e sposible debido a que Lalamon evolucionaba en Angewomon, no MagnaAngemon/HolyAangemon.Joacoz (discusión) 19:31 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Ola Bueno Zeromaru X amigo me as ayudado mucho con tus aclaraciones sobre esas dudas que tenia gracias de verdad yo siempre quise estar en contacto contigo desde que vi tu trabajo de digimon v-tamer 01 y amigo no se si seria mucho pedirte pero me podrias darme el link o las imagenes del manga de digimon xros wars me faltan bastantes yo subi casi la mayoria de las imagenes del manga aca ala wiki pero me faltan muchas me podrias ayudar en donde conseguirlas o descargarlas por favor si no es mucho pedir espero tu respuesta adios y suerte en todo......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 00:27 17 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno Zeromaru gracias esta bien esperare no te preocupes y disculpas si causo molestia al pedirte esas imagenes pero gracias nuevamente bueno chau cuidate y suerte en todo amigo.......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:45 17 oct 2012 (UTC) Re:Apariencia de la portada wiki Sí, tengo pensado desde hace algún tiempo modificar la portada del wiki. Tendré que pensar un nuevo diseño, más decente, más "light" y sí, con más enlaces, aprovechando además la cantidad de información que nos estás trayendo con los perfiles oficiales.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 08:16 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Re:Algunas ideas Toda propuesta es siempre bien recibida. El sistema de referencias, está puesto pero no obligado (porque muchos no saben editar en código, pero basta con añadir texto sobre el enlace donde hay que poner una referencia y la plantilla al final de la página (en una sección llamada "Referencias"). Lo de los creadores de Digimon, adelante, lo único que tenemos es de Akiyoshi Hongo, y esa información, en efecto, habría que añadirla, aunque nadie se haya molestado en hacerlo antes.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 20:31 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Caballeros Reales Ola Zeromaru X este sobre el tema de los caballeros reales borre esa parte que forman a Shoutmon X7 SM sin darme cuenta al añadir unas cosas en ese articulo pero no me percate que lo elimine ya que se habra seleccionado causalmente pero una cosa que hay dudas tu en la parte que me dejastes mensaje en tu pagina misma de discusion pones el texto que habla bagramon cuando reconoce a shoutmon que tiene el codigo de omegamon pero en esa parte tambien habla de la pelea que tubo con este mismo y busque en otras webs y fue lo mismo que pusistes pero en ninguna parte se dice que tactimon fue el que lo elimino a omegamon por este siguiente punto Bagramon: Not only that, by using the Yggdrasil system to crack the secret Omega Inforce, he was finally able to obtain a part of the strongest warrior's data Traduccion: No sólo eso, utilizando el sistema de Yggdrasil para descifrar el secreto inForce Omega, que finalmente fue capaz de obtener una parte de los datos del más fuerte guerrero. No se explica que tactimon fue el quien lo elimino ya que en el manga hay acaban con la conversacion sobre omegamon. y la duda es que en el manga se habla de que el millenniummon que sale en ese manga es un ser de pura destruccion irracional a diferencia del millenniummon que goberno en un tiempo el digimundo que tenia pensamientos propios y ademas cuando forman a zeedmillenniummon en el manga lo hacen a partir de la forxed digi xros de varios digimons fuertes y cuando rompen esa union sale un ultimatechaosmon un sin numero de megidramons y argomon megas solo cabe esa duda que ese zeed es una debil copia del original o es casi igual de poderoso solo que con la diferencia que este no posee inteligencia y solo quiere destruir todo a su paso ya que muchos fans que me consultaron por el chat tienen esa duda ya que es dificil creer que una simple copia de zeed al desfragmentarse sus datos salgan tantos digimons como megidramon argomon y un ultimatechaosmon que se creia que en si su poder estaba en un nivel no tan lejos que el de zeed aunque en mi parecer zeed es de muy lejos mucho mas potente ademas sobre la parte que dice jijimon y wizardmon hablan que el zeed al ser una forsed digi-xros tiene una debilidad pero no dice que sea mucho mas debil solamente hablan de que este tiene una debilidad al ser de una digi xros a diferencia el original que si se enfrentaran tendrian que vencerlo de otra manera y este no tendria esa debilidad solo es una debilidad que hablan no indican que sea mucho mas debil que el original creo que lo mejor seria pondre eso en el articulo de zeed que a diferencia del original el que aparece en el manga de xros wars al nacer de una fusion forsada tiene un punto debil no lo crees, por eso quiero saber de donde sacas ese punto que esa copia sea sumamente mucho mas debil que el original como tu defiendes bueno espero entendernos de la mejor manera amigo........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:28 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno gracias por la informacion y la aclaracion y sobre todo que no me molesta el tema de que omegamon aya muerto para mi es normal si eso quisieron hacer los creadores de digimon darle ese papel que puedo hacer yo pero algo si que quisiera explicarte si te escribia algo y te pedia una por que era por que queria saber mas del manga de xros wars ya que me parecio super ese manga y como habia pocas informaciones de el manga yo no me deje entender contigo por eso es que lo hayas tomado a mal pero si te incomode con algunas cosas te pido unas disculpas ya que mi objetivo es poner info oficial sea lo que sea pero oficial no defender a ningun digimon de verdad si te incomode lo siento pero lo unico que quiero es contribuir bien en esta wiki nada mas y sobre todo llevarme bien con todos los usuarios para a si sacar esta wiki adelante bueno me quedo ahora clara esos ultimos acontecimientos del manga gracias por la explicacion y espero llevarme muy bien contigo y intercambiar ideas espero que un dia que entres al chat me lo hagas saber para entendernos mejor amigo bueno adios cuidate, bendiciones y suerte en todo....XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:41 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Perfecto, perfecto, gracias, lo agrego después de hacer algunos retoques. Joacoz Desembucha! (Respondeme) 19:15 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Obviamente se usan los nombres de Bandai, pero yo no se decirte, debido a que no se si fui yo quién creo la página y puso mal el nombre, pero si hay que cambiarlo adelante. Francamente se que el nombre era MetalPiranimon, Pero la págiuna se llama MetalPirañamon. Si hay que cambiarlo pues adelante. Joacoz Desembucha! (Respondeme) 23:55 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Perfiles Oficiales Ola Zeromaru bueno no tenia conocimiento de eso como era la mismo informacion pensaba que no era necesario pero ahora ya lo se y no volvera a ocurrir ese problema y no incomoda que me hagas saber algo que no se no me incomoda mejor para mi a si aprendo a saber algo mas no lo crees jeje Xd.....espero seguir a si en contacto contigo amigo para intencambiar ideas cuando sea necesario bueno y sobre todo espero que no se te olvide si no es incomodarte si podrias pasarmelas las imagenes del manga de xros wars te lo agradeceria infinitamente ya que no las encuentro se me hace muy dificil por favor si no seria mucho incomodar bueno chau cuidate y suerte en todo amigo......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:48 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Gracias Ola amigo bueno solo te escribia para agredecerte en mandarme ese enlace gracias por eso y disculpa por las molestias espero seguir en contacto contigo para cualquier cosa bueno chau cuidate y suerte en todo........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 22:26 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Gracias! Lo iba a agregar de todas formas, igual me ahorraste la busqueda del video .D Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 22:35 21 oct 2012 (UTC) ¿Asi que tu eres el famoso Zerumaru X? jaja un placer compañero. Lo lamento no sabia eso de los ~~ pero bueno no volvera a pasarme :p Ante todo felicitarte por tu wiki, ya que nos es de gran ayuda para nuestra wiki de rol, muchas gracias y suerte con ella pues comprendo lo dificil que es llevar una wiki (Como es mi caso y el tuyo XD). Un saludo ~~Lucemon FM~~ Re: Aya entendi tus mensajes cualquier dia que quiera hablar bobadas te avisare entonces jajajajajajaja Xd bueno amigo si queria hacerte una consulta sobre el manga de xros wars lo que quiero saber es que si los royal knights forman parte de los digimons que se unen a Shoutmon X7 SM ya que por lo que vi en las imagenes del manga los digimons que hacen la digi xros una luz envuelve sus cuerpos pero los royal knights en ningun momento salieron de esa forma y ademas no sale ninguna imagen que diga que ellos los forman ya que seria un abuso usar a 5 royal knights para formar a x7 sm para vencer a ultimatechaosmon ya que no es tan poderoso para necesitar sus poderes para esa digi-xros bueno espero que me ayudes con esa duda que tengo amigo espero tu respuesta Zeromaru........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 01:43 23 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Aya Zeromaru bueno estamos con esa duda entonces seria bueno ponerlo en el articulo de caballeros reales ademas que falta poner que tambien aparecen en el manga examon y magnamon no lo crees pero seria bueno que entres ahora al chat para conversar si puedes bueno gracias por la respuesta amigo.....XxBrayanxX (discusión) 03:21 23 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Aya amigo no sabia que estabas en horario de trabajo pero bueno cuando puedas conectarte y tengas tiempo me dejas un mensaje y a si como dices los horarios son similares ya que los 2 paises tienen la mismas oras entonces cuando puedas como te dije me lo haces saber para a si poder conversar y debatir algunos temas e intercambiar ideas amigo bueno chau y suerte en el trabajo Zeromaru......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 03:41 23 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola, pue sla verdad la información que agregue era la que me dieron, de hace semanas, esa información era de aquellos que vieron y anotaron sobre las cualidades de cada digimon, la de Bagramon estaba en una seción sobre opiniones y confirmaciones de bandai, gracias x pasar, aqui estoy, saludos Burstdramon (discusión) 05:49 23 oct 2012 (UTC) Falta La fuente de una pagina digimon dictionary, por cierto, olvidaste 1 ataque de bagramon, era martillo de hierro del emperador, ataque que fue confirmado en el episodio 52, slaudosBurstdramon (discusión) 05:55 23 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Si, eso lo tenía en claro, de ese final no me olvido más, pero la razón que puse es la equivocada, habría que poner la categoría compañero no a los digimons que no perteneces a es aparte de la serie, si no al que lleva la carcate´ristica que es de la serie, como Gabumon (Adventure), nada más que lo que pertenece a Susanoomon en esa serie esta perteneciente en Takuya Kanbara. En fin, disculpas xD. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 21:56 24 oct 2012 (UTC) Rol Digimon Hola Zero, me dijo mi buen amigo Lucemon FM que tal vez estarías interesado en unirte a nuestro rol de Digimon. Pues bien, yo soy el moderador jefe del rol y estariamos encantados (al menos los que conocemos tu trayectoria) de que entraras. Tan solo confirmame si es verdad esto y ya si eso me concretas más. 13:01 25 oct 2012 (UTC)